Words of Wisdom
by Dragonfly510
Summary: After a series of strange events Harry finds a book that will drastically change his life and the future of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and do not gain any profit from this.

"talking"

_thinking_

Chapter 1: Raining Books

A young boy with raven hair and large bottle cap glasses lay panting in the grass, he had just ran away from his bully of a cousin for what seemed like the hundredth time in his short life, but this was not like those other times, no this time was far different from usual this time the 'freak', as his uncle so eloquently put it, did something freakish. You see normally the small boy would easily outrun his wale of a cousin, but this time he was cornered and his cousin was beyond pissed. It's not like was Harry's fault Dudley got yelled at by a teacher for picking on him, normally this wouldn't be so bad Dudley would go crying to his parents and get a new toy while Harry would be locked in his 'room' with no dinner, but no, this time it was the new student teacher that Dudley had a major childish crush on.

_Just great_ harry thought _the one time someone decides to help me it just gets me in more trouble! _

And he was in trouble, he had never seen his cousin so mad before and Harry was scared, terrified actually, it didn't help that his cousin was twice his size and picked up a discarded metal bar when he cornered harry. Harry saw his cousin get ready to swing and clamped his eyes tight whishing he was far far away, and then he was.

Harry opened his eyes after hearing a loud 'pop' only to realize he was in a large clearing surrounded by huge trees, then he promptly collapsed on the ground staring at the bright blue sky above him._ What just happened _harry thought dazed as he sat up to look around _where in the world am I?_ _Why does this always happen to me! _

"Ha I guess they were right I am a freak after all!" he laughed humorlessly

"I wish… I wish… God I wish I knew what the HELL was going on!" he said with a frustrated sigh as he threw himself back down. Only to let out a cry as something smashed into his face, he stared at the large box that had fallen on him only to see his name printed in big bold letters.

"Bloody hell" harry said looking up at the sky from which it fell only to see bright blue, he looked back to the box and read on 'Harry Potter paperback box set the entire series'

"Ok let's not freak it could be a joke…. Yeah a joke… the Dursley's just happened to transport me to the middle of the forest just to throw a box full of books at me with my name on it yeah that's... that's really really stupid ok next idea Dudley actually hit me with that steel bar I just didn't feel it because of shock and I'm really dreaming right now… or dead. Fantastic" he said rolling his eyes _ok so if I really am dreaming or um dead, I really hope it's not the last one, I have nothing better to do then to see what the hell this is. _He thought as he opened the first book and skimmed through the first couple chapters. Then promptly broke out in laughter.

"Magic yeah really like that's possible!" he said still giggling "I mean come on someone would have noticed if they had a whole community of magic users. Tch and that would mean the Dursley's have been lying to me this whole time, though that wouldn't be too surprising. Well it's not like it could actually be true I mean it's not like the Dursley's know magic's real inspiring there irrational desire to be normal and it's not like they have an unnatural fear of anything involving even the 'm' word, or constantly telling me magic isn't real even though I never thought it was, and definitely nothing unnatural or unexplained ever happened around me yeah it's not like my nickname is freak or anything …. Bloody hell I am a wizard…"

"Those bastards lied to me this whole time! How could they!" he screamed hand shaking in anger.

"If this is real though and I somehow teleported here and these books where created magically then that would mean I have information on the future for the next couple of years, and by the looks of things those years aren't going to be easy, I mean who'd write seven whole books on me if my life was going to be mundane, no this is going to be very interesting indeed"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry paced back and forth through the clearing, letting out a frustrated sigh, he had no idea where he was or how he was getting back.

"so I traveled here through magic and usually my magic reacts when I'm in danger or am feeling strong emotions so in order to get back I'll have to really want it hmm let's see…"

Harry stopped and closed his eyes stating "There's no place like home, there's no place like home… _except maybe a prison cell or being someone's slave… "_Very enthusiastic Harry, nice going" he sighed rolling his eyes "you know this wouldn't be so hard if the Dursley's didn't make my life a living hell!"

After Harry finished his self monologue he turned at the sound of a twig breaking to see a giant leopard sitting in a tree above him.

"Ahhh 'pop'" Harry opened his eyes to see himself standing in the ally his cousin had previously cornered him in. "I'm home! I'm alive!" he exclaimed still breathing heavily "What is wrong with this crazy world, why would my magic take me away from my insane, but still relatively safe, cousin to a den of a blood thirty animal!"

Harry looked around again spotting the books not far from him he picked them up "So you decided to follow hmm my little books from the future," He said crackling madly "I have plans for you, yes great plans" _Bugger I've been a wizard for a few hours and I'm already going insane this does not bode well for the overall mental health of the wizarding world._

"At least I was able to get back, though how far did I manage to teleport? There are no leopards near London!" _Oh well it might be normal for wizards to have suicidal magic teleport them long distances _he thought with a sigh _or maybe I'm a freak in both worlds. Oh well, I might as well go back to my 'loving home' to face the consequences of using my freakishness in front of my cousin. Bloody hell! My magic really does hate me._

As Harry walked back home he considered his options, there was no doubt in his mind that Dudley went straight back home to tell on Harry, he also knew that he'll probably spend the next week in the cupboard with no food. Now the only question was what he should do with the books, because there was no way that his aunt and uncle would let him keep them, _yeah that would blow over well_.

"Well I could probably hide them and get them tonight when I sneak out to get something to eat." He mumbled to himself, _honestly! they think that lock works? I would have died of starvation a long time ago if it had! _As he approached his home he spotted a nice overgrown bush that hid the box nicely. Harry then turned towards his house stealing himself for what was to come and ground his teeth as he slipped inside only to come face to face with a large purple prune "err uh uncle" he stammered _was he really standing there this whole time I was out! That really can't be good for his blood pressure; hm I'll make sure to stay out longer next time _he thought with an inward smirk.

"Boy!" Vernon raged "How dare you!" he spluttered ramming his sausage like finger into Harry's chest "You good for nothing FREAK! After all we done for you and this is how you repay us? Your going in your cupboard for a week and with no food!" he screamed chest heaving with every word _really now, who need future telling books when your relative are so predictable _he thought resisting the erg to roll his eyes.

After a few hours of listening to his uncle rage about his ungratefulness to his aunt through his cupboard door, the house had finally gone quiet, with the exception of his uncle's loud snores that seemed to shake the house to it very foundation. Harry finally left his little whole in the wall to scavenge some food and collect his books. It was painfully easy to sneak around the house since his relatives slept like the dead, not like they had a choice, how else would they get a decent night sleep with Vernon snoring. The only thing Harry had to look out for was when one of them decided to get a midnight snack, which happened to be quite often, so harry never lingered outside for long. After grabbing a good portion of food, but not enough for it to be notice, Harry settled down for a long night of reading.

-

harryfan160889: you asked if this stories going to be about characters reading the book. It is not, Harry is the only one who will read it and I will not go into depth of him actually reading the book. This story is more of how will the future change if Harry already knew what was going to happen, kind of like Harry going back in time to change the future but without the emotional attachment of actually living in it affecting his judgment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry was pissed "They left me on a door step in the middle of the night! I could have died of hypothermia or got stolen or something, it's so nice how they treat their savior leave him out in the cold night waiting to be found by his abusive relatives!"Harry had just finished reading the first 'Harry Potter book' and was still fuming about the first chapter. _Sure if what this book says is true I finally can get out of this damn cupboard, but only to be thrust into a world where everyone is trying to kill me!_ Harry thought glaring at the spider that was dangling from his hair "At least I have six months to plan before I have to enter the wizarding world"

A few months later

Little had changed for Harry since getting those books except for an increasing in his reading, today though Harry was excited it was the day of his cousins birthday and he already knew that he was going to the zoo along with his relatives, even though they didn't know that yet Harry gleefully listen to them argue on find someone to watch him only to come up empty handed.

Of course this time Harry didn't mention the flying motorcycle in the car, _seriously what was book harry thinking telling his magic hating family about a dream with a flying motorcycle! Does he have a death wish or not_!

Harry had a fun day looking at the animals up until they entered the reptile house conflicted if scaring the hell out of his cousin was worth the punishment, Harry stared at his cousin as he whined to his father "make it move!"

"oh screw it" Harry said as he walked up to snake enclosure and looked directly at it, he watch as the snake looked up and leveled his head with his and winked _I wonder if snakes could since magical beings or Parsulemouthes why else would it wink at me if I haven't said anything to it yet? _He thought as he winked back.

Then Harry followed his lines from the book as the snake gave him a look that could only mean "I get that a lot" After a few moments of conversing with the snake Harry finally heard Piers scream  
"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Harry smirked at the snake and whispered to it "watch this" as he was punched in the ribs by Dudley. Harry gathered up all his anger for Dudley and watched as the glass disappeared and the snake escaped. He held back his laughter when the snake keeper apologized profoundly to the Dursleys.

Harry calmly walked to his cupboard after Piers left as he heard his uncle stammer out "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before collapsing in a chair.

Once Harry was safely back in the cupboard he promptly burst out in laughter _that was brilliant, way better than reading about it and diffidently worth it! Now all I have to do is sit back and wait for my letter to arrive. _

The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment, even though Harry already knew it would, it just gave him more time to plan and reread all seven books. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had already started marking the start of Harry Hunting again. Harry had to endure Dudley's taunting about what would happen to him at his new school. Inside Harry was snickering, already knowing when he started school he would be free from them at least for a little while anyways.

One morning Harry walked into the kitchen only to gag on a horrible smell _oh yeah my uniform _he reminded himself as he looked at the grey water _thank Merlin I don't have to wear that!_

"Your amazing at cooking aunt, it smells delouses" he remarked sarcastically under his breath

"Don't be stupid boy, it's your uniform" snapped aunt petunia

Harry avoided talking back and sat down buzzing with excitement, today was the start of his new life. Harry jumped when he heard the mail arrive but waited until his uncle ordered him to get it, not wanting to seem suspicious.

Harry stared at his letter unable to move it was just like the book described, it was beautiful, his letter to freedom. He had already decided to let this play out like it had in the book. He had no idea how else he was going to get to Diagonally- it's not like his Uncle would drive him after all- and his train ticket wasn't even in the letter nor was his vault key. Plus he would get to see his Uncle go practically insane trying to keep Harry away from the letters, so Harry did what any normal person would do, by wizard's standards anyway, and headed back into the kitchen and watched as his relatives ran around like headless chickens.

Harry ginned as he walked into his new room, and listen to Dudley's crying downstairs "now this is the life"

harryfan160889: Thanks! I'm not exactly sure when I'll have Sirius come into this story but he is one of my favorite characters so hopefully soon. I might also have Harry share his future knowledge with Sirius since he'll need help with his plans but I haven't decided yet.


End file.
